One Short Day
' ' "One Short Day" is the 9th song in the musical Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. he song was written and composed by Stephen Schwartz. It takes place during the "Emerald City" scene, where the two witches Glinda and Elphaba first go to the City to meet the Wizard. The number includes many different costumes and characters but ultimately ends with the two girls going to meet the wizard. It is known as ''Nur Ein Tag'' in the German production, Emerarud Shitii in Japan, and Wat Een Dag in the Dutch production. It is also the opening number to Wicked in Universal Studios Japan. The song has a siren whistle as do other songs in "Wicked". Set Design The set in this scene is very simple. There is a green "OZ" sign at the back surrounded by other green lights. The cast (except for Glinda and Elphaba) are all dressed in green. When Glinda and Elphaba go to see "Wizomania", the show-within-the show, a green curtain descends from the rafters. Commentary by Stephen Schwartz (as said in "Wicked The Grimmerie") Stephen Schwartz said that this was the third song written for Wicked. He wanted this to be one of the "fun" songs in the musical. It was supposed to be like "two girls spending a day in Paris". Lyrics Elphaba: (spoken) Come with me, to the Emerald City. Tourists: One short day In the Emerald City Glinda: (spoken) Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City! Tourists: One short day In the Emerald City One short day In the Emerald City One short day Full of so much to do Every way That you look in the city There's something exquisite You'll want to visit Before the day's through Elphaba: There are buildings as tall As Quoxwood trees Glinda: Dress salons Elphaba: And libraries Glinda: Palaces! Elphaba: Museums! Both: A hundred strong There are wonders like I've never seen Glinda: It's all grand Elphaba: And it's all green! Both: I think we've found the place Where we belong I wanna be In this hoi polloi Elphaba: So I'll be back for good someday Both: To make my life and make my way But for today, we'll wander and enjoy All: One short day In the Emerald City One short day To have a lifetime of fun One short day Both: And we're warning the city Now that we're in here You'll know we've been here All: Before we are done! Glinda: (spoken) Elphie, come on. We'll be late for Wizomania! Wizomania Chorus: Who's the mage Whose major itinerary Is making all Oz merrier? Who's the sage Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors Whose enthuse for hot air ballooning Has all of Oz honeymooning Woo - oo - oo Isn't he wonderful, our wonderful Wizard? Audience (Wizomania Chorus): One short day (Who's the mage) In the Emerald City (Whose major itinerary) One short day (Is making all Oz merrier) To have a lifetime (Whose the sage who) Of fun (Sagely sailed in to save) (Our posteriors) What a way To be seeing the city Both: Where so many roam to We'll call it home, too And then, just like now We can say We're just two friends Elphaba: Two good friends Glinda: Two best friends All: Sharing one wonderful One short Guard: (spoken) The Wizard will see you now! All: Day! Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:Wicked the musical